Hide And Seek
by abyssjoey
Summary: Guy is playing hide and seek with the gang...then Soren appears in front of him. Natasha tells him that he is sick and needs to be cured, and Guy's adventure starts.


Hide-And-Seek

Hide-And-Seek

"Ready or not here I come!!" Guy shouted to his other friends after counting 1 to 20. Obviously, they were playing hide-and-seek. He shouted when he saw Lowen in front of him.

"Aha, I caught you now, Lowen!" he shouted.

"I'm not part of the game." Lowen told him.

"Oh." Guy said, scratching his head, "Have you seen the others?"

"Like I could."

"Oh. I see..." Guy replied.

Guy hunted for the other players, then he saw Soren.

"What the--" Guy said, but Soren disappeared. He was hallucinating.

"You should rest now. You have an illness." Natasha told him, appearing in a split second.

"No, I don't have a sickness. I'm playing hide-and-seek and I'm seeing people on the other continents!"

"You are seeing me because you are sick, young boy. You have to find the Yrarenluv, the medicine that will heal you. That is all. Goodbye."

Natasha disappeared in thin air.

"What's an Yrarenluv?!" Guy shouted. His mind became crazy and out of control. Due to this, he went to a different dimension, and he saw Mia.

"Are you ready to battle me now, my destined rival?!" Mia said to Guy.

"I don't know what you're talking about!! Do you know where the Yrarenluv is?" Guy asked Mia, feeling confused about his condition.

"If you win, I will tell you!" Mia told him.

"Alright!! Let's break the house down, babe!" Guy shouted, readying his fighting stance.

uhnIUNEHUIWNEaogngyaroNZGYOENAGRYEONGryoaenrgyaeornary A battle started. A battle of critical hits and misses. In the end, Guy prevailed.

"Win!" the screen said, showing the Link Arena and Anna.

"Where's the Yrarenluv?!" Guy harassed Mia to talk.

"It's in there!! It's at the house of Roy!!"

Thunder shattered the place and Guy was led to Roy's house.

"Hello! What do you want?" Roy spoke to Guy.

"I want a Yrarenluv." Guy replied.

"Oh, I drank it, and now I'm young again!!"

"WHAT THE--!!"

"I have gained the power of youthfulness!!"

"How will I get the Yrarenluv?! Is there another one?!" Guy shouted.

"It belongs to Reyson, the Angel of Life!" (the opposite of Jaffar)

"Reyson is not an angle he's a heron!"

"Yeah, he's not an angle, duh, but an angel!"

Guy was warped to the whereabouts of Reyson and he was with Naesala.

"You want fish?! I love fish! Especially goldfish! Yummy!!" Reyson said, jumping up and down.

"No, I want to eat Legault because he's eating all of my fans." Naesala said.

"Um…Do you guys know where the Yrarenluv is?" Guy asked the two lagi.

"Um…it was stolen!! It was stolen by the likes of Rolf! He said he wants to become manly!!"

Guy was transported to Rolf.

"I'M MANLY COME EAT MY DUST!!" Rolf shouted, making wrestler-like poses.

"Do you know where the Yrarenluv is?!"

"No, because I'm manly!!" Rolf said.

Boyd appeared out of nowhere and said, "ROLF! You have become manly now!!"

"Yes! I love flowers, the ones that Mist picks all the time!" Rolf said while dancing girly-like and Boyd whacked him 1,234,567 times.

"Hi, do you know where the Yrarenluv is? I need it." Guy said again—but this time to Boyd.

"I think Seth has it."

And then in a split second, he was inside Castle Renais. 'Beautiful Girls' is playing inside the castle.

"You're way to beautiful girl!!11!!1" Seth is shouting while dancing the Whatever Dance. He was with Duessel, Innes, Ephraim, Knoll and Moulder and they're dancing like there's no tomorrow.

"Excuse me, but where is the Yrarenluv?" Guy said.

"Suicidal!11!!Suicidal!" Seth continued to dance and sing the lyrics.

"Ummm…I SAID WHERE IS THE YRARENLUV?" Guy shouted.

"IT'S AT L'ARACHEL'S!!" they all shouted, and Guy's eardrums bleded.

Guy was warped to L'Arachel.

"0H 4 15170R! 600D D4Y 70 Y0U! WH47 D0 Y0U W4n7 H3R3 H43 50M3 734 0H B74H B74H B74H B74H B74H." L'Arachel said.

"Where's the Yrarenluv?"

"0H 7H3 YR4R3n7u? 1 D0n'7 Kn0W."

"What the fiorarathkentrenaultkarlabartrematthewfarinageitzisadoraharkenlegaultheathoswinserrahawkeyepriscillaravenrebeccawallacevaidawildorcasmarcusninopentlouiseniniannilsjaffarflorinamerlinushectorlyneliwoodtactician are you talking about?!"

"0H 0RRY 1 7H1NK 17' 47 1K3." L'Arachel said, and Guy was then warped to Ike.

Ike was playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl and he was fighting his forever nemesis--Marth!

"Eat my dust!" Ike shouted and Marth ate the dust and ptafhed.

"Ptafh! That's awful." Marth said, and continued to play SSBB.

Roy entered the scene and whacked Ike and Marth with a Gamecube, and he also destroyed the Nintendo Wii.

"NO! PLAY SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE!!" Roy shouted, and he turned on the Gamecube to play.

"Hello, pardon where is the Yrarenluv?" Guy asked Ike.

"It's at the drawer at the living room you will find a photo of Elincia, behind it there is a box full of things, and inside those things there is a smaller box, with a photo of another girl, then the girl at the photo is the Goddess of Dawn, she has the Yrarenluv."

"Okay!" Guy shouted, and a door opened leading to Goddess of Dawn.

"Welcome!" the GoD said, "I have the Yrarenluv!"

"YaY! I'm tired." Guy drank it and then Natasha appeared.

"Yuou're not healed yet, you need to find the Rixile." Natasha said.

"What the Fire Emblem?!" Guy said, and he woke up and the game of hide-and-seek was over. Legault, Matthew and Jaffar were playing Pick-up Sticks.

THE END.

NOTES:

- "Oh, I see..." this is a pun.

- Lagi is the plural of laguz. ;p

_Author's comments:_

Randomness for creepy's sake. Characters from FE6, 7, 8, 9 and 10 appear. If you don't know who that character is, **you should** **play those games NOW AS I SPEAK.**

So, hope you enjoy it!! And if you don't know…Yrarenluv and Rixile is Vulnerary and Elixir backwards.


End file.
